


Femininity

by The_Eternal_Carnival



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Futa on Male, Futanari, Non-con to Con, Overall Smutiness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, hot dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eternal_Carnival/pseuds/The_Eternal_Carnival
Summary: Asahina always felt she wasn't feminine enough. Especially with... extra bits between her legs. Well, she has found the perfect person to show how someone feminine acts... and that person is Makoto Naegi.Annonymous Commission!





	Femininity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for checking out my newest work, sorry for dying for a while, college is a bitch. But here it is, my newest commission! Futa on Male is not my speciality, I usually write futa on female or het smut, but this was a nice change of pace. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

Asahina has always had a problem with femininity. After all, she believes that she is way too manly and tomboyish. Some people, those who have only seen her from afar and captured her on pictures will wonder how the hell that happens. After all, Asahina is gorgeous. Her face is absolutely the cutest, her blue eyes said to only be matched by the huge oceans where she swims. Her body too is the stuff of legends, as she is very well developed on all of the areas. Not only she is very well fit thanks to her exercises, but she is also very sexy, with tits and ass that will make most men do a double-take. And while that is true... it's her personality that makes her feel she is not as feminine as she could be.

She is brash, harsh and always a sporting junkie. She doesn't pay too much attention to her looks, to herself and her feminine being. She is too focused on getting a faster time or trying a new sports club that has been opened. She never... gives too much mind to the fact that she is a woman, or she shows herself as one at least. 

There is a final fact that helps with her... insecurities. Asahina is not a normal woman. Despite what shows off her body, she is hiding something pretty... big down her, above her cunt. She is a futanari, that is, she has a big cock above her pussy, balls hanging low in front of her cock and a cunt behind those balls. She has never felt like a woman because for some, she doesn't qualify as one. And while that is bullshit, she did let that grow into her head, making her feel... uncomfortable. And as such, she let the words calling her not feminine, she let the moments of doubt grow more and more.

She is currently studying at Hope's Peak Academy. A school for the most talented teens of the world, but mostly Japan. Some of her doubts have left her mind, after all, she shares a class with Sakura Ogami and Mukuro Ikusaba, two of the most muscular and powerful women she has ever seen. However, also sharing classes with the likes of Junko, Sayaka and Chihiro don't help her. Those girls are feminine to the max, having a sense of beauty and grace to every step they take, making Hina doubt her capacities as a woman. 

And even the guys sometimes make her feel... confused. She knows that Mondo, Ishimaru and Leon are paragons of masculinity, and more than once, she has been compared to them. She knows the people who are talking about that are focused on her positive traits, like her strength, will power and more, but... it doesn't matter to her mind. She is tired of feeling masculine, even with her clothing and her looks. She wants to feel like a woman, and for a long time, she has no idea how to express that. She can't ask another girl since her experiences back in her school make her sure that asking one of them will only start many different rumours about herself. No, she is looking for... someone to help her. And one day, she found the right person.

Makoto Naegi, one of her classmates, and one of the nicest guys she knows. He is sweet, pure and even if he is not the strongest or smartest of the class, he is still very impressive. Most of her classmates, including herself, meeting Naegi for the first time only meant judging him for being average. But that average surface only hid a very passionate and strong personality, someone who is a true friend to everyone he knows. Makoto is amazing... and he is just the person Asahina is looking for. After all, he is not masculine like other guys like Mondo or Leon, he is very feminine in fact. He shows traces that Hina feels are mostly feminine, his compassion, sweetness and overall personality are the likes that she thinks fit a girl. Even his looks were mostly feminine. Yeah. Hina feels like she can trust him. And as such, she feels like she can pull out a special plan she has been keeping on her mind for a while. 

~//~

Makoto woke up feeling very well-rested. The previous day he was watching movies with a few of his classmates and he knows he was feeling a bit too much asleep, Hina ended up offering to bring him to his room. He felt... thankful for her help. After all, it feels better to wake up in his bed than wake up in a random place. He slowly wakes up, going to check onto his clothing... before letting out a surprised gasp. 

"W-What the hell is going on?" He asks, opening the closet and just seeing... a huge pile of clothing. He has... never seen anything similar to that. He knows it is weird, but it is how it is. Instead of his usual clothing, even the ones he has to go out or to have fun, all of the clothing there is from Asahina. And well... he doesn't have that much time to think about that since classes are starting soon. So, resigning to his fate, he slowly puts what he considers to be a passable dress, giving out a small sigh.

Hina is sitting in class, getting a few weird looks from her classmates. After all, she is not wearing her usual exercising jacket, she is wearing Makoto's clothing. She is ignoring all of them, however, as she is waiting for someone to walk in. And the sight of Makoto walking into the class, blushing like crazy, just looking like the cutest person she has ever seen is never going to leave her brain.

He is wearing her clothing, her red jacket, her white t-shirt, and her tiny jean shorts, while even using her shoes. It was a small surprise to her they shared shoe size, but it made it all even better. He is looking like a tomato, blushing very hard while he walks to her chair, with her only having a smug grin to answer him.

"W-What happene-" He tries saying something, but she lifts her index finger, putting it onto his lips. His eyes bulge out, as the eyes of her classmates, who are all watching their interaction, wanting to understand what the hell is going on. Makoto's eyes go back to normal, with him looking down, still blushing, in a very cute manner. With that, Asahina knows for a fact that she has found the right person for her experiment.

"We'll talk later." She offers, pointing to the door, where Chisa is waiting to start the class. "We got a whole school day in front of us. After class, you can come to my dorm so we can talk."She doesn't seem affected by what is happening, as they both have changed clothing, but Chisa's glare at Makoto does make him go back to his place. He knows this is going to be a long day in class.

~//~

Makoto was right. This was a looooooong day at classes. First of all, all professors kept looking at him and Asahina, but mostly him. He knows it is a very... weird look, but at the same time, he figured out they would be a bit more... understanding with their behaviour. But no, he was stared by everyone who ever walked into his class. The worst part, however, was not the normal classes. The worst part was the gym classes.

It felt... so weird to be running in tiny shorts, something that is glued to his ass. He kept trying to hide his own body, shily looking around, pouting and just glaring at Asahina, who seemed to enjoy the new clothes she got from that deal. Kirigiri and Mukuro even came to talk to him, to check if everything was alright, to which he made sure to help them calm down. He didn't want to worry any of them. Soon, however, everything was over and his classes were done. He, for once, didn't stick around to talk with the rest of his friends or set up plans for late meetings. He almost ran towards Asahina's dorm, because he *really needs* to assure himself that everything is alright with that other gal. And to check why she has done such a thing.

He knocks on the door and he finds out that somehow, she has managed to get to her room before him, even if he left class beforehand. She is an ace runner as well, so he doesn't fret too much. He is looking down, still blushing as he feels the different and tight clothing gripping to his body as she opens the door, letting him inside. 

Makoto doesn't even know how to start this chat with Hina. How does one question why the other person has taken all of their clothes and exchanged it. But before he can even ask a single question, Hina beats him to it.

"So, how did it feel to wear my clothes today?" She wonders, almost innocently. "I mean, you looked really cute wearing them!" She grins, patting the top of his head, something it is not hard to do with the short male that Makoto is.

"H-Hey! I didn't look... cute..." Makoto mutters, his face burning with shame... and something else he can't quite identify. Asahina, however, doesn't allow him to feel the weight of her own words, as she keeps on talking.

"Oh, you totally did! You looked very much... feminine. Like, a little sister or cute girlfriend type of person!" She continues, giving him a side hug. "And that is the reason why I changed your clothes." She starts saying, Makoto getting quiet, both because he is still feeling a bit ashamed, but he is also wanting to understand what she has been doing.

"I told you already that I never felt too feminine, right? And I've been trying to get someone to help me... how to make my clothes, how to act more feminine. I couldn't ask one of the girls because they are either not feminine enough, or they'd never help me, or they'd mock me for simply asking that" Makoto can't deny that, so he just nods to her explanation. "But I thought... Makoto is really cute! He could totally pull out a girl!" That is all the explanation she has, and it is all Naegi is getting. Which doesn't sit 100% with the boy.

"B-But why didn't you tell me that?" He almost shouts, but a glare of Hina makes him turn his head down, not trying to get her too angry.

"It's simple. If I told you, your reactions would not have been natural. You'd have acted like a girl in a forced manner, but I could watch the way you behaved, I think I have a good grasp for most things." She nods, almost sagely, something Naegi knows she is not.

"A-Alright then... can I get m-my own clothing back?" He wonders but is answered with a negative waggle from her fingers. "W-Why not?" He is afraid of the answer, but he feels like he has to ask it.

"Well... there are a few reactions I want to grasp," Hina says as she pushes Makoto down onto her bed, grabbing his arms and holding them up above his head. The boy is looking up at her with his eyes bulged, not even reacting or struggling, in pure shock of what she is doing. "For once... I gotta know how to react if someone kisses me." She closes the distance between the two of them, sealing his lips with her own.

Makoto's eyes are still bugled, but they quickly close as his first kiss is as amazing as he has ever hoped it would be. Even if the circumstances aren't the best, he can't deny that making out with someone like Asahina is something bad. Feeling her tongue entering his mouth, taking control of his tongue in their dance... she is pulling no punches. And she is letting him feel everything... including the bulge that she is spurting.

"W-What?" With that mutter Makoto pulls himself a bit free, he knows that Chihiro is a guy, he has told him that recently, but he had no idea Asahina is one too. He tries saying something, anything, to confront what she is doing now that he has been brought out of shock, however, he is silenced once again now thanks to her looks. She is giggling while watching his every move, her eyes fixed on his body.

"You look so cute!" She almost squees as she pulls him closer onto her chest as she seems pleased at herself. She giggles from his reaction, something he can't understand what is going on.

"H-Hina, what are you doin-" He tries once more to speak up, but Hina's overall excitement and just... wild energy is making it hard for him to voice his concerns. After all, it is hard to speak once you've been flipped onto your bottoms, and your ass is turned up while someone else slowly gropes it.

"Mhm... you even have a feminine ass... yes, you are perfect!" Hina continues speaking, Makoto finally realizing what is going on there. "H-Hey come on, Hina! At least let me speak with you or don't do anything wild without me letting you do so!" He begs, with no avail. Hina simply starts pulling down the shorts that he is wearing, not taking them off, just lowering them, giggling at the sight that she gets.

"Oh dear~" She is laughing at the fact that he is even wearing her panties. "You went all out, didn't you, Makoto?" She asks, pulling his hair back and kissing his neck while she lays on top of his body, her pelvis rubbing against his back, her bulge rubbing against his covered butt crack. Of course, after a few moments, she pulls his panties down too, not taking them off as she does want to watch him still wearing his clothing, but she does need full access to him and she also doesn't want to rip her clothing.

"Alright then, Makoto-kun! It seems you are feeling very excited~" She giggles, feeling a bit powerful even for having him down onto his fours. Makoto looks down, realizing what she is talking about. His cock is throbbing hard between his legs, while not an impressive length by far, it is leaking pre-cum like crazy, dripping down onto her bed. 

"W-Well..." He tries to hide the blush on his face, but that only makes Asahina Coo even harder, giggling from his shyness. She puts her left-hand fingers inside of her mouth, drooling on them, before she turns him a bit around, placing those wet fingers onto his hole as she starts to slowly finger him, slowly shoving her digits inside of his tight boipussy, while soft moans escape his mouth.

Makoto knows he should be resisting more, but he has always wanted the attention of someone as gorgeous as Asahina is. He really can't find in himself the will to fight her, feeling her fingers slowly enter his asshole, stretching him, hitting his special places, making jolts of electricity shoot through his spine and making him moan... just like the girls he has watched in porn before. 

"Mhm... you are something else, do you know that Makoto-chan~?" Aoi questions as she continues teasing him, but as she slowly takes off his shorts, letting her length flop free, also leaking as much pre-cum as he is, if not more. "Mhm... I think this should be preparation enough." She knows that she should let him suck her, do something else before this moment, but she has no patience. She has been watching him all day, and she gotta know how one acts when they are fucked. That is important information for the swimmer and she has spent enough time already not following that lead. 

She pulls off her hands, lifting Makoto ass a bit more, before she pulls down a camera, placing it on the front of the bed, as Makoto looks back confused. "I told you I'm doing this to know how to act more feminine, right? I'll need this to watch back whenever I am confused!" It's her explanation, and it is one Naegi will have to swallow, as he is not given any more time to wait.

While he is still feeling the drool inside of his body, sliding off a bit, Asahina grabs his surprisingly fat ass, takes aim with her large cock, and simply shoves herself inside of his body, relishing in the pleasurable moan that escapes his mouth. It's just pure lust, feeling him gripping onto her cock, feeling his tight hole around her shaft.

Makoto is also incredibly surprised, both of his eyes bulging as his little cock throbs once more, feeling the pressure of a whole monster dick entering his tight passage suddenly, only with a bit of drool to work as lube. Surprisingly enough, while that entire cock has entered him, and that should be hurting like a bitch, he really can't feel all of that much pain.

Asahina starts moving soon after, not giving Makoto enough time to rest. The sounds of her pelvis coming in contact with his ass, her larger cum-filled testicles hitting onto his smaller ones, it's a lewd melody for an evening Makoto hoped would've been normal. However, as it stands, he can't find himself to complain. After all, the pleasure of being stretched open, of being speared again and again, of feeling his prostate be hit time and time again by a throbbing futanari dick... it's almost mind-shattering. And this is with Hina taking it slowly in her speed. Something that doesn't take too long to be remedied.

Hina is a ball of energy, so she doesn't take too long before she shoves his head down, feeling her dick disappearing inside of his hole while his grip onto her cock only grows. His face and overall posture are of a bitch in heat, almost begging her to go faster, to give him even more of her dick. And that is something she will deliver with gusto. She grabs onto his ass before she starts to pound him mercilessly, making his face drive down into the mattress, while she goes ham on his most precious part.

Something that soon gives results while she does that. She can feel Makoto getting tighter and tighter, his soft but desperate moans getting louder and louder... until the moment his asshole grips onto her dick, while his dick starts spurting, again and again, his manly milk down, his drops falling onto her bed. She chuckles, shaking her head from one side to the other while she lifts him, his face almost begging for a break.

"Oh, you think you are done?" She asks, while lifting him, and walking to the front of a nearby mirror, showing the boy his slutty face, his tongue falling to the side of his mouth, tired and pleased at the same time. "We still have a lot to do~," She says, continuing what she was doing.

~//~

Kirigiri and Mukuro are worried. Makoto has been acting strange all day, and they haven't seen him after class. Of course, knowing he was wearing Asahina's clothes all day, both girls decide to check on her room, to see what is going on. Of course, after knocking once, they don't hear anything inside there. All rooms are soundproof, after al. However, seeing how no one is coming, Kyouko, always the proactive girl, decides to push the door in and check what is happening. It was... a surprise to see.

Asahina is naked, one of her hands behind her head, while the other grabs a cellphone. She is recording Makoto as he lowers and raises his ass onto her cock, making both of the women who just walked in gasp in shock. Even a hardcore detective or a skilled soldier weren't immune to reacting when two of their friends are fucking... and one of them has a 10-inch cock that is being swallowed by a fat ass.

"W-What is going on?" Kirigiri is the first one to awake from her shock... trying not to get too excited with that scene in front of them both.

"Oh! Well..." Hina is looking around, surprised to see someone who she didn't invite to her room, but is around anyways. Well, she supposed she has forgotten to lock her door... Well, that is not an issue. "I wanted to see how someone should act when they are fucked! I'm just trying all the positions we can! And this is my room!" She pouts while shaking her head. These girls... always so intrusive!

"...C-Can we watch?" Mukuro asks, feeling a bit of the despair of not being with her crush, and seeing him impaled onto a dick... but feeling something else growing inside of her own lustful and fucked up mind. 

"Mhm... Sure! Ya want to watch too, Kyouko-chan?" Aoi has always been direct, and she has never minded being watched. She is an athlete after all. She is used to people watching her do things. 

"S-Sure... I mean, I want to ask you what is going on... but watching is alright." She doesn't know why she has said that... but as both girls sit down, Makoto seemingly too lost in pleasure to even notice their presence... they can say, this is going to be an amazing show. And Hina? Well, she is getting even more feminine reactions from Makoto... this really will help her with a boyfriend! And getting a toy too... that is also very good~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've liked this kinky story! If you'd like to read more of my stuff check out my other stories, hop onto my discord here https://discord.gg/nk8ZRA9 to chat with me and a community of other writers/readers of this amazing smutty content and remember to leave Kudos and Comment! See you all soon!


End file.
